


【翻译/Translation】breathe in like you mean it

by Elleeeeee



Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall(2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, i'll show myself out now, please heed archive warnings, the hurt part of hurt/comfort, this is basically 5k words of tortured!Q, very very painful, why was this fun to write?, yep nothing more to say
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeeeee/pseuds/Elleeeeee
Summary: Q极尽全力啜泣、咒骂，挣扎至再无余力，脸颊紧贴着温暖的地面。呼吸，快呼吸。眼泪控制不住地流下，Q强迫自己去吸气——呼气——氧气分子、肺泡、脱氧的血液，活着的生物学证明，呼吸作用的必备要件。Q搜寻着记忆里与氧气有关的一切碎片，一遍一遍在脑中背诵。（或者称之为，新奥尔良记事）
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033680
Kudos: 4





	【翻译/Translation】breathe in like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe in like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563473) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> 授权翻译，太太的文真的太棒啦！！有条件的建议去随缘居观看，因为可能是我手机的问题，在AO3上发不能排版，段首没有缩进，等我电脑好了试着改一改。

回想这一切，Q尴尬得恨不得找条地缝钻进去。作为一个MI6的特工，他却像司空见惯的街道犯罪的平凡受害者一样，被轻而易举地拽住丢进了车后座，还没反应过来，针头就扎进了他的脖子。  
他的招募者会羞愧得无地自容的。  
抱歉。Q模模糊糊地想道，他眼中的世界已经搅合成一团乱码，双手被绑带（注1）束缚在背后。真的很抱歉，为我将要搞出的大乱子。  
为愚蠢的绑架者们——他们大概根本不懂自己将要面临什么。  
为Bond——他的手真的不需要再沾上更多的鲜血了。  
为M，为Q支部——他真的应该早点就把请求增加预算的文件交上去的。  
为自己的家人——他们中的大多数，大概。Gracie，好好学习，做一个好人。  
Q跌落进黑暗的深渊，无穷的幻境闪现在他脑中。一边，不断出现他桌上空空的马克杯，一边，从新生时被赋予的名字到众人耳熟能详的字母交替闪烁；眼泪，源于那些Q关心的人的眼泪，从四面八方汇集而来将他淹没。  
尽管如此，失去他之后，大英帝国还是会照常运转，坚定而骄傲地屹立于世界。  
（周一雨夜，晚上9点32分，街道摄像头捕捉到一名男子被掳进黑色汽车的模糊影像，该名男子随后被证实为Q，汽车的登记牌照无法准确辨认。绑架犯在克罗伊登和爱普索姆两次换车，他们伪造了自己向希思罗机场进发的痕迹，同时，该黑色轿车在伦敦的蒂尔伯里港附近被发现。车内发现两具尸体，都不属于Q。）  
Q被发现失踪的同时，一架私人飞机跨越海峡上空，抵达法国。Q在法国醒来，觉得如同置身梦中。取下瓶盖的矿泉水瓶口被怼进他嘴里，Q努力地吞咽，等待着下一个针头的刺入。他被丢进了另一辆车，这一次，Q感觉到手部的骨头咯吱作响，而他跌入了比先前更为深沉的黑暗。  
像物品一样被无情地拖拽，随着意识到并非梦境而逐渐清醒的恐惧，从车、飞机的换乘直至未知的地点，一切都宛如噩梦。  
而前方仍有长夜漫漫。  
————————————————————-——  
Q再次恢复意识，他在一间湿冷小屋里。小屋里充满了霉菌和腐烂气息，破落的墙体，混凝土的地板。周遭的空气令人窒息，Q的整个胃部都恶心地翻江倒海，每一次吐息都带出重重的潮气。  
——————————————————————  
“你昏过去好久了。”传来一个熟悉的声音，Q一惊，努力抬起僵硬的脖子伸头，看见了Sanders。Sanders是Q部门的老员工，岁月在他的脸上留下刻痕，透过这些痕迹仿佛能看见他温暖的微笑。Q足够了解Sanders，甚至对他有几分欣赏，因为他的代码写的很不错，但现在这些都必须被埋葬在记忆深处。  
现在，Sanders是个不存在的名字，而Q只是一个字母。此时此刻他们应当是陌生人。  
“你知道我们为什么会在这里么？”Q的喉咙干涩发紧，不管他多少次舔湿嘴唇或者咽口水，嘴巴里的一股苦味总是挥之不去。除此之外，他总是感觉血管里仍有持续不断的轻击声，大概是那群人用来放倒他的药的残渣，仍然在他的循环系统里流动。Q弯曲着手指尝试挣脱绑带，能感觉到他的关节发出抗议的咯吱声响，给了他一些微小的安慰。“或者说，这是哪里？”  
那个男人，他现在不该叫Sanders了，吃力地耸耸肩。“我也不知道。但我可以猜猜我们在哪。根据湿度和温度，我猜是南边的什么地方。”他说道，配合着Q进入角色。他的衬衫上有一大块血迹，Q能清楚地看到他脖子周围一圈令人目不忍视的淤青，唇边还留有血沫。“我甚至不知道是为什么——”他刚开口，门就被粗暴地打开了，Sanders顿时僵住，迅速噤声。  
Q对这个人没有任何印象，他对此也并不惊讶，只是盯着那个人。很明显，这个人对自己很有信心，想在MI6破门而入之前瓦解他们两个人的心理防线。  
“和老朋友聊了几句，是吗？”那个男人礼貌地微笑着。Sanders说得没错，他的口音里有南部语言的痕迹，带有鼻音且音节末尾发音较轻。  
“你是想要钱吗？我真的没有钱。”Sanders用绝望的语调乞求着，Q趁机仔细观察绑架犯的每个细节。西装，看上去不是专门定做的，但仍然很合身，价值应当不菲。皮鞋，略有磨损，灰白的头发，渐趋衰弱的身体，棕色的双眼。“你要什么我都给你，你尽可以把我的一切都拿去，只要、只要你让我回家，求你了。”  
MI6的每个员工都有一份伪装的故事，一段完整的纸面人生，一摞摞被整齐地堆在柜子的某处，用来应付殡仪馆、医院和尸检。Q能把他自己的故事倒背如流，但在真实情境下这些准备恐怕远远不够。  
“你到底想要什么？”Q发问，那个男人却笑了，笑声中流露出真情实感的愉悦，让Q感到深入骨髓的寒冷。  
“哇哦，你们两个真的都被训练得很好。”他绕着Q的椅子踱步，当他的手掌摁在Q的后颈，一股从心底升起的恐惧攫取了Q的心脏。触碰他的手指触感温暖滑腻，轻柔却又沉重。“接下来的一切都会非常有趣。”  
——————————— 他们的衣服都被脱下，Sanders被拖走了，Q被留在房间里，他们甚至拿走了他的眼镜，只给了他一条裤子，松松垮垮地搭在他的臀部，这条裤子是他尺码的两倍大。  
“好好想想等下该说什么，Q，”男人说道。而Q仅仅抬起头，竭力控制声音中的颤抖，回应道：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“我相信我们很快就有办法让你‘恢复’记忆。好好想想，Q，一定要仔细点想。”  
所以Q开始思考。Q靠在金属椅背上，平复呼吸，想象着待在MI6的时候，在专心于任务时MI6弥漫的沉静氛围。Q想象着此时此刻MI6的应对措施，想象现在Bond大概坚持着要按自己的方式实施救援。想到这里，他不禁露出了一个小小的微笑。  
Q想象着，M最后大概还是会屈服于007的固执随他去。等自己终于回家的时候，那些关心他的人会朝他发火，因为他没有保护好自己。为了安抚受惊的他，一张毛绒绒的毯子会被披在他的肩上，然后他会挺直腰板宣称他不需要。他想象着将要拥有的假期，他会被强制回家休息，接下来他可以全心全意沉浸在放松自己里，直到三天后办公室打电话来，让他赶在Bond又搞出什么大乱子之前回来救场。他又露出一个微笑。  
思考，仔细地思考。Q开始计算他到底在这里待了多久。  
自他上一次看见伦敦的景色，至少已经过去了24小时。而MI6的平均救援用时在3到5天。  
还有96个小时他就可以回家。  
————————————- Q知道那些人是故意的，他们故意让他听到到房间外对Sanders的折磨。Sanders的尖叫声贯穿着整间屋子。每次尖叫声停下，Q都祈祷着它们不要再响起，Sanders哭喊着，乞求他们住手，求求你们停下，我真的不知道你们在说什么，我只是个普通人，老天啊，不、不——声音尖厉得穿透他的耳膜，整个大脑都回荡着嗡嗡声。  
别去想。Q不断地对自己重复着，击打血肉的声音、人骨断裂的声音让他恶心得想吐。不要、去想发生了什么，不要。  
———————————- 第三天了。这间屋子高处有个拳头大小的窗户，Q透过阳光的折射来判断时间的流逝，顺便数着撞到玻璃的苍蝇的数量。这是在这里度过的第36个小时，Q只拿到了污浊的水和发霉的面包作食物，一天能去两次柜子大小的厕所。  
Sanders自昨晚起再也没有发出过任何声音，Q只能祈祷他已经死了，至少这样他摆脱了痛苦。不再有尖叫声在耳边响彻，不再有击打和人体一次次摔落地面的钝响。不再有清晰的宣告——你将会是下一个，这就是你的未来，所以乖乖说出你知道的一切，说不定还能好受些。  
Q发现他自己根本没办法停下地狱般的想象。  
—————————— “Q，我亲爱的男孩，我们该怎么「招待」你呢？”那个男人回来了，Q在脑海里称他为Grey，因为他的发色像盐和胡椒粉混合的灰色。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Q说道。Grey抓来另一把椅子坐在Q对面，倾身向前，手肘抵着膝盖，手掌撑着脸。  
“这种把戏有点过时了，但今天我心情不错，所以我可以纵容你再玩一次。”  
Grey挺直身子，靠着椅背。“如果你觉得是我抓错了人，那就告诉我：现在被我绑在椅子上的人到底是谁呢？”  
Q开始讲述MI6帮他编的故事，如果他死了，停尸房会获取的记录。他的名字是Jeremy Mckenzie，今年28岁，他为一家位于南伦敦的会计师事务所提供技术支持。他不知道Q是什么，他不是MI6或者什么其他组织的特工。  
Jeremy现在只想回家，他真的、真的很想回家。  
“令人感动的挣扎，”Grey听完了Q的故事，兴致缺缺地站起身来，冷淡地踢翻了Q的椅子。“但是可以再多试几次，Q。”  
“我叫Jeremy。”Q勉强挤出一句话，他的头狠狠撞到了坚硬的地面，疼痛凌迟着他的理智。剧烈的冲击夺走了一瞬他的意识，他还不小心咬破了自己的嘴唇，但这种情况一小抹血算不了什么，口中的铜锈味分走了他的注意力，让他能够稍稍忽略Grey覆盖在他身前的巨大阴影，“我的名字是Jeremy。”  
“当然，顺便一说之前那个人一直坚持自己叫Harry，直到我们割了他的舌头，现在他什么也说不出来了。”  
Grey在Q身边蹲下，Q仍然被绑在椅子上，他的整个视野只有一侧。所以Grey把他的头掰过来，好让Q能清楚地看着他的脸。  
“我们不会割掉你的舌头，Q，但是你尽可以放心——我保证我们会从你这里夺去其他的东西。”  
“我是Jeremy，”Q小小呼出一口气，Grey踹了他的脸一脚，他躺在自己的血泊里，血堵塞了鼻腔，Q竭尽全力，艰难地维持微弱的呼吸。  
————————— 接下来的折磨更加泯灭人性，Q几乎无法再继续忍受。  
当他们拿着烧红的烙铁摁上他裸露的肌肤，Q挣扎着哭喊，同时强迫自己通过思考、细化Jeremy的人生轨迹来转移自己的注意力。想象Jeremy的生活，同时，在另一个平行世界，这或许也是Q会过的日子。  
他有个交往了很久的女友Samantha，他们每逢周末就腻在一起。（那群人强迫他注视烙铁在火上加热，不详的金属烤得通红发白，散发着令人惊惧的热气）他还养了一条杰克罗素犬，它叫Toby，是Jeremy三年前从收容所里带回来的狗狗（烙铁的形状并不花哨，就是一块四英寸的长方体，他们架着烙铁在他肩胛骨两边轮流施刑，好烫，他的灵魂都在燃烧。）  
每个月，Jeremy都为自己的小公寓还一笔按揭，这间公寓在南伦敦，有着非常糟糕的暖气系统（灼烧的血肉，紧紧摁着他的手，好痛、天啊、太太太痛了。每一次，Q都被烫得昏过去，烧红的烙铁摁进他的背，拔开的时候冒着滋滋的热气，带出烧焦的血肉），但它的视野开阔，是个足够体面的住所。  
“你知道每个00特工的信息。”Grey说道，有人掰正了Q的脸，Q因为疼痛不断颤抖着，但仍强撑着直视Grey的双眼。Jeremy有一辆蓝色的标致汽车。“告诉我们他们每个人的信息，这一切就都结束了。”Jeremy是家里的独子，在伦敦长大。Jeremy的法语说得还不错，但他其实从来没去过法国。  
“Q，没必要坚持得这么累，只要告诉我们你知道的一切。”  
他的背在燃烧。伤疤大概会非常骇人，因为Q不会放弃也绝不会屈服。MI6迟到了。呼吸好痛苦，越想越痛。操他妈的Jeremy。  
“我只知道怎么操作Mac的系统。”Q咬紧牙关，胸中涌起的勇气甚至让他自己有些惊讶。又一次，他被甩到地上，胳膊和腿仿佛有千斤重，Q心知肚明，自己根本无法挪动以躲开袭击而来的烙铁。Q嘶喊着，直至喉咙沙哑，每一秒，侵蚀他的疼痛都变得更加难以忍受。  
—————————— 尽管明白这不是什么好事，但当第四天晚上，Q发觉自己被下药时，心中仍然控制不住地泛起感激。化学制品指引他陷入昏沉，燃烧的火红和虚无的空茫在他脑海中交替闪现，Q前胸贴地，四肢无力地伸展，药品搅乱了他的脑子，大部分夜晚时光他都温顺而安静。  
他梦见了Jeremy的生活。早晨他坐在Jeremy的桌前，报纸摊开，他翻着手机看Samantha发的短信。  
（“这烤箱糟透了，”Bond突然出现在场景之外。Q，Jeremy，不管他现在是谁，立刻回头，但只看到一片虚无。）  
七点就可以。Jeremy单手打字回复。  
（“还在气我总是弄坏你的小玩具吗？”“再管他们叫小玩具一次，Bond，下次出外勤我就给你一把长得像格洛克的水枪。”）  
Jeremy起身，公寓窗户的玻璃突然爆炸了，Jeremy又变成了Q，有只靴子正狠狠地碾弄背上的伤口，Q在痛苦的惨叫声中醒来。  
（“你就是个讨厌鬼。”“你就好这口，所以别抱怨了。”）  
“早上好啊，”Grey漫不经心地打招呼，Q被拖着跪起来，开始了今天的审讯。  
“007。你了解他，是吗？”  
这是个很蠢的问题。Q当然了解007，007的心理评估报告和个人履历他能倒背如流。对每一个由他负责的特工，Q都掌握着他们的官方记录，这份记录精细到每一个句号，007当然也不例外。Bond就不该这么爱出风头耍帅。  
“我不知道什么特工，我真的不知道你在说什么。”  
Bond，名叫James，四十出头，大约五年前获得00特工资格。  
手下有两位数以上的人命，这个数字还在持续攀升中。  
“他的名字是James Bond。”  
住址在切尔西。室内装修的品味很差。令人惊讶地擅长侍弄花草。在家里喜欢穿运动裤。在假期里是个起床困难户。  
“我不认识什么James Bond。”  
又一次，Q的头被摁进水中，摁着他的手强硬有力，无论怎么挣扎都无法逃离。  
———————————- 他们又给他下药，Q浑身湿透躺在地上，有人故意猛踹他的背，他尽力控制自己不要呜咽抽泣。  
“这就是浪费时间。”有人说。  
“和上一个一样，没有半点进展。”  
那一晚，Q看见Sanders坐在房间的一角。以一个从大洋彼岸被绑架、虐待、折磨致死的人的标准来看，他看上去竟然还不错。  
“我很抱歉。”Q低语。死去的Sanders突然转过头来看着他，耸了耸肩。  
“我还没死呢。”  
啊哦。  
Sanders露齿一笑，笑容扭曲得像妖魔鬼怪。Q突然想到那部Gracie喜欢看的愚蠢美国连续剧，讲恶魔、吸血鬼什么的大晚上出来乱跑的故事。  
“这只是一个梦。”Sanders告诉Q，他站在Q身边，他的眼睛在煤块堆里，已经被烧成灰烬。这大概就是Sanders尖叫的原因了。“我不会伤害你的。”  
“我知道，”Q叹了口气，“但他们会。”Sanders扭过头大笑，直到他的半边身体突然开裂、渗血，粘稠的黑血，如同张牙舞爪的阴影，爬满了他的身体。  
新的一天开始了。他们往Q烧焦的伤口上抹盐，难以忍受的痛苦在他的背部炸裂开来，每一次摩擦都几乎杀死他一次又一次，他不住干呕，却只能吐出酸涩的胆汁，他们有段时间没给他喂食了。  
“停下，”他哭喊着乞求，“求你了，天啊、求求你，停下来吧。”他们大笑着，亲昵地叫他讨老师欢心的乖男孩，手掌在他的背上来去，不断深挖、撕开翻卷的皮肉，好让更多的盐颗粒能物尽其用。  
Q极尽全力啜泣、咒骂，挣扎至再无余力，脸颊紧贴着温暖的地面。呼吸，快呼吸。眼泪控制不住地流下，Q强迫自己去吸气——呼气——氧气分子、肺泡、脱氧的血液，活着的生物学证明，呼吸作用的必备要件。Q搜寻着记忆里有关氧气的碎片，一遍一遍在脑中背诵。  
“别这样，省着点眼泪吧。”Grey告诉他。他的同伙满手鲜血，但Grey仍然衣冠楚楚地坐在Q的对面，捏起他的下巴。“何必摆着一副痛苦的脸呢。许多宗教都认为盐有震慑的作用。盐能净化你的身心，甚至能消除邪恶。”  
呼吸，人与生俱来的本能，从未如此艰难。  
“只要你愿意，我们随时都可以停止这出闹剧。”Grey在折磨结束时再次提醒他。Q的喉咙因他撕心裂肺的惨叫和乞求而嘶哑，血腥味充斥着他的喉管，他甚至发不出一点声响，Grey也早有预料。同伙往Q颤抖的手里塞了一根笔，把一本摊开的笔记本甩到他面前的地上，Q被拖到笔记本面前。有人往他鼻梁上架了眼镜，虽然明知不合时宜，但他仍然涌起一股堪称疯狂的冲动——想要大笑并问绑架犯们能不能帮他擦擦这该死的镜片。  
“我的时间远远比你想象的要充裕得多。”他潦草地写道。  
“这可不是我想要的答案，”Grey叹了一口气，收走了纸笔和他的眼镜，Q的世界重归于一片模糊。“我希望你能不要这么顽固，Q。这种游戏开始新奇，玩久了就非常乏味了。”  
哦，那还真是抱歉没让你爽到。Q默默想道，这种嘲讽大概也流露在他眼睛里了，因为Grey猛然揪住他的头发把他砸到地上，狠狠踩他的前胸，背部的伤口和坚硬的混凝土地面碰撞、摩擦。  
接下来Q就陷入了黑暗——美妙的、令人心旷神怡的黑暗。  
——————————— Q再次醒来时，Bond坐在他身边，像个几乎透明的影子，却带着自鸣得意的讨厌鬼一样的笑容，Q喜欢他的笑容。  
“你迟到了。”Q低声抱怨，挣扎着想坐起来，最终选择了放弃，默默抱着膝盖，把自己蜷缩成一团。“肯定是跑去喝咖啡和找女人上床。”  
“你是在美国，Q，这里的咖啡难喝得活该被倒进下水道，你得明白这一点。”  
Q合上双眼，Bond却还在那里，从来自信得叫人讨厌的脸上显现出深深的挫败。  
“你花了好长时间来找我，”Q打破沉默，仍然闭着眼。Bond伸直双腿，看上去陷入了沉思。这绝对是个梦，谁都知道Bond的字典里从没有“深思熟虑”四个字。  
“你离我太远了，”良久，Bond回应他，“我会找到你，在这之前请尽力活下去。”  
“好，” Q打了个寒颤，“我会努力的。”  
——————————- 时间的概念已经模糊了，日夜轮流交替，他只感到疼痛，无名的药物奔涌在他身体的每一个角落，带给他一些虚幻的安慰。Sanders被拽到他面前，他还活着，但已是强弩之末。  
“你们是同事，”Grey满脸厌倦，“我们早就知道真相了，Q，别演了。”  
“普华永道规模很大，雇员人数也很多，我不可能认识每一个人，所以我们可能确实是同事吧。”  
他们揪着Q的脸强迫他看着除草机绞碎Sanders的指尖，Sanders的嘴被塞住，但仍然发出令人不寒而栗的惨叫。  
“换个回答怎么样？”  
“我不知道他是谁。”  
这个场景会成为他一生的梦魇，除草机的金属轰鸣声像滑溜又潮湿的网，将他团团包裹其中，甚至盖过了Sanders的尖叫。  
“你的记忆就像金鱼一样差劲，Q。”  
Sanders家庭美满幸福，娶了一个居家型的好妻子，他们有两个可爱的小孩。Q知道这些，因为他总是对那些在办公桌上放家庭合照的下属睁一只眼闭一只眼。MI6会给Sanders的遗属一大笔钱，可能还会把他的孩子送进全英国最顶尖的学府，他的遗孀会收到匿名的水果篮作为吊唁。  
Grey强迫Sanders跪在Q面前。他们两个人的眼神在空中交汇，Q缓慢地眨眼。MI6或许不介意购买情报，但绝不容许泄露机密，相比起来这只是微不足道的牺牲，绝对、不能、泄密。  
“你忍心冷眼旁观他为国家去死吗？”Grey愉悦地笑着，“仅仅为了你们所谓的爱国精神，你就要亲手把他送进坟墓吗？”  
“每天都有人为他人眼中不值一提的事物而死去，至少我这么觉得。”  
Q亲眼目睹过很多、很多起死亡，足以在世界地图上谱出复杂的死亡路线图，但每次他都待在安全的大屏幕之后。他的双手还未曾沾染过鲜血，因为他不是那个亲自扣动扳机的人，他只是耳机另一边的指挥者，而声音不应该为死亡结果负责。  
Sanders的遗属会得到非常妥善的照料，Q会亲自确保补偿的执行。  
“真是油嘴滑舌，Q。”  
Q挤出剩余的勇气，点点头以表赞同。Grey似乎被逗笑了，枪就抵在Sanders的下巴。  
“你知道这个人是谁吗？”Grey附在Sanders耳边低语，沉闷的心跳如同钟摆一顿，Sanders坚定地摇头。  
不需要外力的强迫，Q盯着Sanders，决意将接下来发生的一切都刻入他的眼中。扳机扣动前的一刻，Sanders凝视着他的眼睛。我宽恕你。Q从中接收这平静的讯息。Sanders死去了，像一团破布一样倒下，巨大的血洞割裂了他温暖的面庞。  
每当Grey没有对他严刑拷打，或者药物没有完全夺去他的理智之时，Q就在脑海中编织词句，字符织成一串串线条，轻声回荡着他对自己的低语，对所爱之人的忏悔与承诺。Sanders的尸体被丢在七步开外，地板沦为猩红的血泊。Q合上双眼，继续他的编织。  
——————————  
亲爱的爸爸妈妈：  
我其实不在私人安保公司工作，我也不是什么软件工程师，希望你们能原谅我的欺瞒。感谢你们曾经的谆谆教诲和真知灼见，教导我要走正道。在Gracie去非洲或者其他什么岩石区之前，记得让她带好她的相机，你们知道的，她总是丢三落四。  
——————————-  
亲爱的Gracie：  
你会成为世界上最棒的地质学家。我相信你，你会……你会震惊整个世界。别撒谎说你没在笑我，小傻瓜。好好听爸妈的话。还有，别又忘了带你的相机。等我回来就陪你一起看那部蠢蠢的吸血鬼电视剧。我发誓这一次绝不放你鸽子。  
p.s.南边的环境和你看过的照片里一样恶心，可能比屏幕上看的更糟糕。  
——————————-  
亲爱的Bond：  
你就是个超级无敌讨厌鬼，还有着全宇宙最垃圾、能吓死一片人的时间管理技能。  
———————————  
Q和Sanders的尸体在屋子里相处了很久，湿热的空气中腐烂的味道令人反胃。“我很抱歉。”Grey离开后，Q一遍一遍对Sanders忏悔，“真的、真的对不起。”  
Sanders只是一直回应他，“没关系的”。Q整夜整夜地失眠，因为这个因他而死的人却反过来不断安慰他，宣称赦免他所有的罪。  
——————————-  
Grey也受够了这令人作呕的气味，Sanders的尸体被移走了。他们给Q一桶水、一块抹布和一瓶漂白剂，化学制品刺得他眼睛疼。  
“去干活。”Grey命令他。有人一直站在门边看守，大概是为了确保Q不会趁机吞清洁剂自杀。  
Sanders的血凝固在地板上，很难擦掉。每一次身体移动都会撕扯他背部的伤口，但无论如何，干活总比被Grey拷打好受得多，所以Q也没有抱怨的心思。洗抹布，擦地板，洗抹布，擦地板，他只需要无脑地重复，偶尔会被吼着要他动作麻利点，如果动作还是不够快，一只脚就会朝他踢来。  
“所以你现在改行当刷子了吗？”Bond在他的脑子里大笑，真是堪比小学男生的糟糕幽默感。Q奋力清洁血迹，直到他的手指皲裂渗血。  
屋子充斥着漂白剂的味道，Q在药物作用下昏昏沉沉，他蜷缩在角落，盯着地板上的水迹一点点变干。一只苍蝇不停在撞玻璃，发出“嗒、嗒、嗒”的声音，Q勉强集中起精神，大脑缓慢运转，像生锈的齿轮。  
MI6会来救他。  
他们一定会来救他。  
——————————  
Grey不经常在晚上来作践他，但每次他在夜晚踏进门，Q就只能闭上眼任人鱼肉，在脑海里幻想着所有可能的计算机问题的解决方法来逃避现实。  
（第一次， Grey带了通常出现的三个同伙。其中有一个人，身材细瘦，声音尖厉，鼻音浓重。他总是叫Q“该死的婊子”；贱人，你就喜欢这么被干是么？屁股翘起来，你这个小基佬！腿张开，这才是乖男孩。）  
不要，求求你，你可以用其他方法折磨我，但不要这么对我。Q筋疲力尽地想到。甚至开始想念起他们注射的药物，想念滚烫的烙铁，想念一切能让他免于被强暴的刑罚。（我的名字是Jeremy，我的名字是Jeremy。我不是Q，我、不、是、Q）  
错误。重启。答案就隐藏在二进制代码构建的世界当中。解决问题对Q来说太过轻而易举，不足以让他的思绪聚焦在思考上。  
“该死的基佬！”有人大吼，朝他吐口水，他们结束了。  
为了女王和国家。Q想说些什么来反驳，但痛苦已经超出了他的忍耐极限，他在崩溃的边缘徘徊，黑暗夺走了他的意识。  
———————————  
亲爱的Bond：  
与我为它所做的牺牲相比，MI6给我的工资实在太少了。  
———————————-  
亲爱的Bond：  
他们已经把我的办公桌腾出来了吗？Q支部还在正常运转吗？  
请回应我。  
———————————-  
亲爱的Bond：  
你他妈的到底死哪里去了？  
求你回应我。  
————————————  
亲爱的Bond：  
求求你，回应我吧。  
————————————  
“我们是在浪费时间。”阴沉的声音自他头顶上传来。Q放弃了刻意去集中精神，他放任自己尽可能缓慢地醒来。今天他们又要做什么？是水刑？还是依旧用烙铁？或者是好用的老套把戏——揍他的头和胃？Q有些神经质地想大笑几声，但他的肋骨伤得太重了，大笑实在是强人所难。他们已经束手无策了，不是吗？不管再做什么，玩什么新花样，都不会比先前的折磨更加让他痛苦。Q冷漠地想道，如同灵魂与肉体已然分离，他对这副躯体将要承受的一切都漠不关心。  
“只有你是老大的时候才有你说话的份，是不是浪费时间可不是由你来决定的。”Grey装腔作势的熟悉语调响起。开头的声音消失了，接着又开始盘问Q，还是之前的老一套问题。  
Q仍然坚持他的答案，习惯了的拳脚相加随之而来，Q大声哭喊着。三个字，混乱的揍打中他一遍一遍地重复着这三个字，甚至到他自己都开始相信的地步。  
我是Jeremy。  
—————————  
人脑对于重复的单调刺激有很强的适应性，这对Q是一种安慰。药物作用下，Q的感官都像蒙上了浓雾，但即使这样，Q也知道，Grey的耐心快到极限了。  
很好。  
不会太久了。  
死亡并不像人们口口相传的那般令人畏惧，他已经准备好踏上死亡的旅途。每个他关心的人，Q都已经与他们倾诉衷肠后一一告别，即使这些语句都会和他一起烂在地下，他们永远没有机会听到一个字。这场最后的告别花了他很长时间字斟句酌，对他们的爱越深，他就越不忍放手离开。寂静的深夜里，Q一遍一遍念诵着他对世界的告别，它们不仅仅是简单的词语，不仅仅是冰冷的句子，而是他心灵深处汹涌的情感，是他坚持到现在的稻草和依仗。  
人们都说，最大的恐惧来源于未知。直面恐惧，就能摆脱恐惧的纠缠。  
胡说八道。Q的脑海里燃烧着安静的怒火，如果你害怕的正是你确知将要到来的终局，又该如何？  
—————————-  
渴，从来没感到这么渴。疼痛撕扯着他干涩的喉咙，嘴唇的裂口上血迹斑斑，他试探性地用舌头舔舔嘴唇，只尝到满嘴的铁锈味。真的、真的好渴。  
如同置身灼热的梦境中，火焰从他的后背开始燃烧，疼痛蔓延到每一根手指，噬咬每一道伤痕，锋利的刀刃切开他的皮肤，不再是为了拷问，而只是为了观赏猩红的血液渗出苍白的皮肤，每一根神经都在火中炙烤，痛得发胀。  
更多的注射器扎进他的身体，更庞大的虚无将他裹挟。很好，就是这样，一切都进展顺利。  
Q尖叫着，不愿再忍受繁杂的思考，不愿再感受周围的一切，他的世界里只剩下一次次猛烈的击打，一下，又一下。  
——————————-  
“Q。”  
“是Jeremy。”Q全凭本能纠正，身体已经为通常随之而来的折磨做好准备，他闭着眼睛，眼球不安地颤动。眼皮之下的热度几乎要把他烧成灰烬，发散的灼热气息像丑陋的虫子，在他的皮肤之下爬行，背部的伤口肯定感染得很严重。他的身体汗津津的，连身下的地板都很潮湿，Q控制不住地颤抖，手紧握成拳抵在胸前。“是Jeremy，操你他妈的混蛋。”  
一只冰凉而熟悉的手抚摸着他的脸，Q甚至懒得睁开眼，因为，老天啊，他的幻觉竟然已经凝结成实体了，看来他离死亡不远了，真的离生命的尽头不远了。  
“Q。”Bond放轻声音，再次呼唤他的名字。“拜托，Q，你能行行好睁开眼看我，好让我知道你没死吗？”  
他的视野里一片空茫，视线无法聚焦在Bond的脸。自从给他纸笔的那次以后，他们再也没把眼镜还给Q。Q强迫自己松开拳头，艰难地抬手去掐Bond的脖子，因为Bond就是个混蛋，Q甚至已经放弃希望，打算独自面临死亡了。  
“抱歉我来迟了一点。”  
“操你的。”Q呼出一口气，在他能聚起力气掐下去之前，黑暗夺去了他的意识。


End file.
